Never Know
by Silver Comet Writting
Summary: Craige Maynor is a fancy, old manor which seems to have built next to an old western-styled town, centuries ago. It's a local, (forbidden) attraction to teens looking for a good dare and fright. But when three teenagers find the ghosts are more than a good fright, the team is called in to assess just how dangerous and scary these 'ghosts' are.(classic team)
1. Chapter 1- Missing 2 teens

_**It's been a really long time since i've written something that I've uploaded, I hope in that time I've**_ _ **improved**_ _ **and**_ **that this story works out because I've had this idea for a long time now, and since school is ending this week, I decided to go ahead and type it up! Also, it gives me an exscues to watch the 1** **st** **season of Agents of SHIELD a lot.**

 **Yeah, title kind of sucks but it should make sense by the end.**

 **Anyways, I quite clearly don't own any of the characters or Agents of SHIELD because its on a website called 'FANfiction' but yeah.**

 _It was dark, dark enough to see yet dark enough to be lost when driving a car. Which was exactly what three 16 year-old happened to be doing. The first, who was in the passenger seat, had curly blonde hair. "Turn in there." He said moving his hand from under the map sprawled infront of him on his lap in a mess of trash, paper and his flashlight._

 _"_ _You sure?" the driver asked._

 _"_ _Do you think I just called 'shotgun' to have the most room?" the boy asked, rolling his eyes._

 _"_ _Yes. And you even managed to mess that up." The girl from behind said leaning forward to be by his shoulder._

 _The boy sighed and rolled his eyes again, "Well, Jane, Kyle is very demanding."_

 _Now the driver huffed and rolled his eyes as he pulled a sharp left on the wheel into the dark driveway surrounded by a grass field._

 _"_ _What?" The passenger said defending himself, "You give me your food trash, I have to give you direction, hold the flashlight-"_

 _"_ _well you don't_ have _to have the flashlight." Jane interrupted._

 _"_ _-_ And…. _My legs are cramped with your bags." He continued. Kyle shook his head and leaned forward over the wheel in an attempt to see the road better, his headlights hardly reached fifty meters in front of him._

 _"_ _Quit yappin', start directing." Kyle ordered, "We should've been by the highway by now."_

 _"_ _Well, this is a shortcut…" the teenager peered at the map again, smoothing out the ruffles to see better. "oh! Look!" he pointed his flashlight out the window towards a wooden sign, "where the hell is Redburrow?" he muttered burying his face in the map again._

 _Jane and Kyle both rolled their eyes again, Kyle dragged a hand across his face. "Look, Linn. If we're lost, you better tell me so next time I see a hotel, I know to pull in."_

 _Linn frowned, clearly disappointed that Kyle was finished with Linn's directions. "There! There it is!" Linn suddenly smiled and frantically waved a pointing finger in front of the car. Kyle leaned in and squinted, noticing the dark, black and rickety house perched on the top of a grass hill. The area the house sat on and about twenty meters of its surrounding ground were bare dirt._

 _Kyle maneuvered the Honda onto the rocky pathway, which led up to the house. "Jane, did you get the video camera?" he called over his shoulder._

 _The blonde disappeared from the rear-view mirror, and reappeared with the video camera in front of her face, she waved it and said, "Yup, full memory card and extra. Including batteries." Kyle smirked and gave a small laugh, steering with one hand as they parked in front of the house._

 _The three teens climbed out of their car and pulled their bags over their shoulders. Linn smiled up as he scanned the house up and down. The building was old, rickety and cracked. Only two out of nine of the windows were left without major cracks, or even without anything but an empty windowsill. "Nice." Linn's grin spread across his face. It was 3 stories with an attic, making a total of four. The roof was a darker gray than the rest of the building, each level had 3 windows on each side, but the attic had only two._

 _"_ _let's set up base-camp." Kyle joked. As kids, the three used to watch a Ghost-hunting show where the team always set up 'base-camp' first, then spread out, set up cameras and stayed the night and then gather evidence for whether or not the place could be called 'haunted'._

 _Linn murmured his agreement and the three made their way inside. None of the three teenagers seemed to notice the faint orange glow in the third story right window._

 _It had only been three hours and his life had changed completely. Now Kyle was hurrying his way through the halls. He jumped around a corner and slid down the wall, gasping for his breath. He peered around the corner, nothing was there but a mirror hung up at the end wall, but he could hear a soft whisper drifting over the air. It wasn't the wind, there was none. The air quickly grew cold, but still, no wind. Kyle leaned his head on the wall again before checking three seconds later._

 _"_ _You don't know." the wind screeched in a high-pitched wail that seemed to wind down in pitch as it blew._

 _This time, instead of an empty dark, gray hallway, a blue dust-cloud grew in front of the mirror in a whirlpool of light. Before it fully formed, Kyle was on his feet again, running for the other end of the hall. He refused to look back as he rounded the corner, fearful that he would see the form chasing him. Already out of breath and bleeding, Kyle pulled himself along every object to the stairs before tumbling down the steps. Gasping, Kyle pushed himself up again and made a run for the door as a loud scream came from up the stairs._

 _Outside, it was completely silent. The grass at the base of the hill made no sound and no movement. The only disturbance was the door that slammed open against the wall, cracking at the force when it slammed against the wood. Kyle stumbled for his car, swinging the door open. Behind him another scream filled his ears, quickly he turned back to it for only a moment. Thinking of his best-friends since childhood, temptation filled him to run back and find them. But the blue form in the doorway with an outstretching hand stopped him._

It was late in the afternoon of the following day. The bus was parked at a far-away, long-abandoned airfield. Two black SUV's with the SHIELD emblem were stationed at the edge of the flat-ground the house was built on. Two doors were simultaneously slammed shut as FitzSimmons carried their gear to the house.

"So…. Why exactly are _we_ here?" Skye asked, standing two meters from the walls with her SO, overlooking the building.

"Three kids came to camp out inside," Coulson informed her, appearing at her side. "Only one came out, crashed further down the road, found the body in the car, practically frozen, terrified and bloody."

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Skye contuined.

"Look around, find the other teens and figure out what happened to the third, or maybe the other two." Ward explained like it was routine.

"What's the story behind the house?" Skye followed Coulson up the steps of the porch into the house where May was already waiting.

"Built in the late '50, lived in for 3 years before the family moved out. Two volunteers who were cleaning up the house for the next family stayed late, ended up dead the next day, after they couldn't find the cause, the house was left to rot." Coulson explained.

At night, the teenagers had discovered the house to be creepy, broken-down and cold. In the bright ray of the morning-light, the team only saw an old, raggedy house, with velvet lined wallpaper of fancy patterns. The living room to the right of the door had dusted, broken furniture. All the floors had cracked wood, and the stairs looked un-trustable to keep the weight of more than three people.

"oh, spooky." Skye grinned.

"Yeah." Coulson agreed, he looked around the room. "Okay. Let's start the search."

Fitz entered and put his case on the ground, quickly unlatching the cover and pulling it open to display his dwarves. Squatting, Fitz opened the pad and, with just a few taps, the dwarves were out and flying down the hall, up the stairs and scanning the room.

"Stay in pairs, just in case." Coulson ordered as Grant and Skye stepped onto the stairs. May stood at Coulson's side, surveying the room and watching as Simmons settled next to Fitz in front of the doorway, both beginning to analyze the reports sent back to them.

"I told you the update would do it." Simmons was saying,

Fitz looked up and gapped, "we- Okay, Fine. I know."

"I'm going to take a look around down here. Check out the rooms and see if the other two were down here. Maybe find where they're staying." May said drily, stepping back before making her way down the left hallway from the door.

Upstairs, Skye and Ward moved from room to room, opening creaky broken-down doors and checking closest for any missing teenagers. Ward moved to the left room and Skye opened the one to the right.

Ward found an empty room with a closet and a smashed window in the corner. The closet had double doors and showed faint proof of being painted blue once upon a time ago. The SHIELD agent glanced down at the floor, it looked to wasted to hold his weight, so he avoided the middle of the room just in case. The room had no window but he could investigate the closet further. The doors were open, but they shadowed the inside so anything would be hidden from his sight without a flashlight to help him.

"Ward!" Skye called from the opposite room, slightly worried her SO hurried across the hall to her.

This room seemed to once have been an old bedroom, a fancy one. It had a couch in the corner, a walk-in closet (or maybe it could have been a fire-place.) Skye was looking out the windowsill that no longer held onto anything but a short lining of glass in the right corner. "What is it?" Ward asked coming up at her side.

"Maybe someone fell out here, the shed looks pretty smashed and the window's glass is gone."

Ward studied the way the glass's edges seemed cut. Obviously, something had to have caused the window to smash or the shed directly three-stories below it with a collapsed in roof. "Maybe it was a ghost!" Skye smiled. "You know, little spirit anger, some teens piss it off and out the window they go?"

"I'm sure there's a better explanation." Ward said drily.

"Fine. Maybe the kids threw rocks at the window," she tried.

"No, there'd be glass on the floor, let's have a look at the shed, see if the glass is down there." He suggested. Skye nodded and turned back to examine the shed more from above. Ward turned quietly and left into the hall, heading for the staircase.

As Skye turned her boots to follow, she suddenly stopped. She felt cold, and the wind blew a high-pitched muffled sound almost like a whisper. For a moment, her imagination took over and she imagined a ghost again, somewhere in the room. Perhaps in the closet? Before she got the urge to look, she remembered who she was, a trainee for SHIELD. They dealt with the unexplainable, and so far, no ghosts. Sure, pissed off spirits of people trapped from one universe to another, but no such thing as ghosts. She remembered Grant telling her the unlikeness of the ghost, and turned for the door. Living the dusted, broken room and its wind alone. But there was no draft. And in the closet, there was something. A blue swirl of mist forming around a more white-smudged looking mist, with an outstretching arm.

 **And i'm going to leave it there just for now, I'll be updating it regularly though, so if you have any suggestions, ideas or just plain enthusiasm you want to share, go ahead and leave a comment!**

 **Also, if you see any mistakes PLEASE comment them so I can go back and change them.**


	2. Chapter 2- the Neighboors

**Hello,**

 **so I finished this chapter a day or two ago, but didn't post it because it's a little different. so if you spot any mistakes or have any suggestions to improve my work, please leave a review! And again, if you just have** **enthusiasm** **you want to share, that's also a reason why that little box is there.**

 **Enjoy!**

Outside, May and Coulson wandered the garden looking for any signs of the missing teenagers.

"I never liked horror movies much." Coulson said. May glanced over to him as he peered down at the row of carrots, which had grown rotten and withered away long ago.

"They're too exaggerated." May didn't bother to say anything, she didn't feel like it and Coulson had one-sided conversations with her all the time.

"This time. A horror movie could give you a bit more insight." A crackly voice said. The two senior agents shifted their gazes to the edge of the garden, a women in her late 80's or 70's was standing with her arms crossed, watching them. "Names Bonnie Brand." The women stepped closer and offered a greeting hand to Coulson, "I live on the property at the bottom of the hill and across the field."

Coulson gently shook the women's hand, "I'm Phil Coulson, and this is Melinda May." He looked down the rock-roadway towards the base of the hill where the crashed car would be at the intersection. "Did you find the car?"

The women's lips curled into a slight smile, "No." she said, "But my friend did when she came to visit."

"Can we talk to your friend, madam?" Coulson asked, perhaps the lady who found the car would know more about it. The Police had already taken the car for examination, and the body even before that.

"Afraid not." Bonnie said leaning back onto the balls of her feet and swinging back forward, she had a beaming grin on her face which made Agent May slightly concerned and even more suspicious. What was so funny? "She left last night. But you can come talk to my husband. He's the one who my friend told. He knows piles 'bout this place. Come on, we've got cookies." Bonnie started down the road without a word of acknowledgement from the agents, with a quick glance over his shoulder and a nod to May, Coulson began to follow. May sighed and rolled her eyes, thinking the chances of Mrs. Brand was a waste of time was far out-seeding the chances that she and her husband knew any important information about the house. Nevertheless, as Ward and Skye exited the house and made their way to the side, she quickly informed them of Coulson's trusting of the neighbor before running to join him.

The Brands house looked like the perfect happy-grandparents retired home for cheerfully retired cooking-loving people. It was a yellow, freshly-painted farm house. It had three stories, each smaller than the stories in the old house up the road. The roof started from the base of the third floor and quickly reached a pointed top with the other side. A brown roof covered porch with a white fence and pillars ever 6 fence post, the stairs in the right center of the porch were the same white and the fence stretched to guard even the stairs. A rocking chair sat next to the green door and the windows had bright-blue curtains. Flowers lined the bottom of the porch and the bottom and top stairs and a bright orange reef hung on the door.

The inside was even more so, the walls were a pale white with white wood lining the pockets of the walls. TO the left was a cutely decorated kitchen with plenty of blocks hanging on the walls with quotes on how beautiful life and flowers were. A taffy jar shaped like a mini movie popcorn-cart sat on the counter and the smelt of freshly baked cookies.

May slowly followed Coulson who followed Bonnie up the stairs and into the house. The agents took a quick glance around to survey their surroundings. Mrs. Brand led them through the kitchen, around the counter and into the living room where a man, who the agents guessed was her husband, sat working on a crossword puzzle. "The cookies are as fresh as ever, Bon," he said without a glance towards his wife.

"Harold, we have visitors." Bonnie said in a kind, soft voice to her husband.

The old man turned in his chair and studied the agents up and down. May stood slightly behind Coulson with her hands behind her back waiting silently. "Hello, Mr. Brand." Coulson said stepping forward to shake his hand. The man rose slowly and waved him off with a 'hmph.'

He reached the counter and turned around again, a chocolate chip cookie in hand, "Cookies make for much better greetings, wouldn't you say?" he said, waving the cookie in his hand for Coulson to take, "Hm? Have one. They fresh and warm!"

Coulson only took a moment to realize the man would continue if he didn't take the treat, or be offended, either way it wouldn't hurt to have a warm, tasty, fresh treat on the job. Would it? Coulson smiled softly and took the cookie from the man, he held it for a moment and his smile grew, "Thank you," he said taking a quick bite. Mr. Brand held one out for Agent May, though her expression was completely dull and without emotion, she reached forward and took the cookie anyways.

Mr. Brand smiled and made a slow movement back to his chair with a grunt as he dropped back into it. Mrs. Brand took a seat on the coach next to him. Coulson looked over his shoulder at May, who was watching him back. Together, the agents moved to sit in front of Mr. Brand.

"Mr. Brand can-" Phil started,

"Please," Mr. Brand said waving at him and shifting to be upright in his chair, "Call me Harold. It's simpler and I don't want none of that 'Mr.' 'Sir,' crap in my house."

"Harold." Coulson nodded, "Could you tell us more about what happened in the house that made it…. Abandoned?"

"Of course!" Harold said as if he was shocked, instead of doing just that though, he went into a story on how long he lived in his house. "Why, I moved in before the second WW, of course I was just a boy, stayed in this house all my life, then I met Bon over there. Prettiest Peach in the forest of peach trees." Bonnie smiled from where she sat fiddling with a sewing kit. "Soon as I saw her, I knew she'd be the one in this house with me." He reached forward and held Bonnie's hand with a warm smile on his face, Bonnie mirroring his own. "Eh… have another cookie. They're best warm."

"No thank you, Harold, we-" Coulson glanced at may with a smile, "We're fine."

"No, sunny, you ain't fine till you have a cookie. Conversations are boring without snacks. Unless you're the one talkin', then it's just rude." He leaned back into his chair and laughed at his own joke. "Ah… anyways, the two kids in that house, that's what you want to know about, right?"

Back at the house, FitzSimmons were beginning to get annoyed with how large the house was. "Fitz," Simmons said showing him her pad, "What's wrong with Sleepy?"

The screen showing Sleepy's feed was beginning to fluctuate. The dwarf was scanning around the third level corner room, when it entered there were no problems but as it made it into the room itself, it's feed began to die out before reaching back in and out.

Skye entered in the door behind them and peered over their heads to see the feed. "Maybe there's some… signal… going through the room… like wires or something."

Both scientists looked up at her and she was suddenly reminded of her first mission with the team, "I'm going to go find Ward, again." She sighed leaving the room again.

"Pull him back before he breaks." Fitz said reaching over to tap a few commands into Simmons' pads and then his own.

"Too late." Simmons sighed, "I just lost his connection."

Fitz frowned and leaned over to look at the static-filled space on the pad where Sleepy's feed returned to them. "Better pull them all back, maybe that update wasn't as bright as you thought." Fitz grunted standing up from his squatting position on the floor, he looked up the staircase, "I'll go find Sleepy."

Simmons frowned at Fitz's obvious annoyance as he climbed the rickety stairs. "Wait! Coulson said to stick together." Simmons said jumping over their case of equipment and quickly following the engineer.

"I'm just going to get Sleepy." Fitz called over his shoulder.

Skye and Ward spent their next ten minutes looking over the shed and its collapsed roof. Ward took a step back to see the direct lining from the window to the shed below. Skye tried the door, but the fallen wood beams from the roof pushed back against it.

"Ward," she called over to the agent who joined her at the door.

With a quick glance at her, he set his shoulder against the door and, with his feet in a helpful position, pushed against with all his weight. The door barley budged but with a few helpful pushes from Skye, it finally opened enough for the agents to squeeze inside.

As soon as they entered and took a moment to survey their surroundings, Skye and Ward realized the inside looked the same as it did from the window. A three-decked shelf, the top with two plants in small pots, the middle empty except a pair of gloves, and a stack of paint cans and paint-brushes on the bottom row.

The collapsed roof covered most of the small space, which wasn't large enough to fit a car, and pointed towards the middle with the end of the beams. "Something must have hit the roof right in the middle,"

"Yeah." Skye nodded, "But what?"

There were no marks left over to represent an accident, no stains of blood, no trail marks to represent the object ever left. Ward stepped over a fallen beam towards the other end of the shed. He reached down and present Skye with a small object. A small fragment of the glass from the window above. The agents pulled their heads back to see the line to the window yet again. For a moment their hearts jumped a pace as something moved in the window, before they recognized the blonde curly hair of Fitz, followed by the tip of Jemma's head.

As they looked through the gap, they took into account the ends of the roof's beams, still attached to the top of the walls. Some reached up to 4 feet across still. "So…. what could've done this?" Skye asked, shifting in place and crossing her arms.

"I have no idea." Ward sighed looking at the top again. As he shifted his gaze to the ground, he noticed something silver from the shed's small window.

The silver object turned out to be a cellar door, one common for the time the house was built. With another great tug, the door swung open and Ward shined his flashlight into the staircase leading below the house.

Ward glanced at his watch, Coulson would be back in about ten minutes if everything had gone to plan, then again why wouldn't it? Careful to watch his step and keep a keen eye ahead of him, Ward jumped down to the first step, closely followed by Skye.

"So I looked at the fella' straight in the eye, and went, son, you had better pick up your checknook and walk out or-" he broke off and Coulson's head began to drop, the agent looked back up afraid the man was actually putting him to sleep, he felt dizzy and tired.

Beside him, May had long lost interest, "Mr. Brand."

"Harold." The old man corrected him again.

"Harold, we are really, very grateful for your time and your… delicious cookies, Bonnie, but my agents are currently looking into the house and its surroundings, so I think we're good…"

"Oh no." Harold said with a roll of his eyes, he leaned onto his left arm which was laid on the arm chair, leaning closer to Bonnie. "Honey, I think you forgot a few of them."

"You know, Harry, I think you're right." Bonnie sighed, "I only saw these two."

"I'm sorry, agent Coulson." Harold said pushing himself to his feet and stepping closer to the agents, subcounsily May stepped slightly closer to Phil. "We're going to have to ask you, not to go back there." With that, Bonnie pulled a gun from the back of the couch.

 **I'm deciding about how long I want each chapter to be, I wanted to** **enthuses** **more on Bonnie and her husband because I really only wanted them to be in like one chapter, but this chapter would go on and on if I did that. SO they will also be in the next chapter.**

 **And yes, evil grandparents that are 100%** **cheerful-** **all-the-time material.**

 **Next time:**

 **the sun sets**


	3. Chapter 3- The Cellar

**Hello again!**

 **I know this chapter took forever to be uploaded, and it's very small so... disappointment on my part. I did have plan on where to take this story, but then all my ideas got jumbled together so I have to refigure it all out, and decided if its good enough to keep going.**

 **Also, remember how I said Bonnie and her husband would be in ONE more chapter? I lied. They'll be in another later on. I do have a finalized plan for where they come in and I'm very pleased with it.**

 **BUT for now, please enjoy this chapter:**

"Have to admit, I didn't see that coming."

Coulson shrugged and commented to May, both being quietly led down the hall. May had instantly stepped forward to knock the gun out of Bonnie's hands, but Coulson had stopped her. Despite pulling a gun on them, the two were still old-timers.

Eventually they were at the bottom of the basement steps, with Mrs. Brand standing at the top, pointing the gun at them. "How many of you are in that ol' house?" she asked.

"Why do you need to know?" Coulson asked in return.

"Because if we don't pull them out before tonight, they ain't ever comin' out."

"What do you mean?" May said stepping forward.

"Don't ya'll get it yet?" Bonnie snapped, "That place, its haunted. Ever since those men killed Darry, bad things happen at night. It may look innocent, just run down during the day, but we've lived here so long, and we've seen so many 'accidents' that's what them police call them. Just accidents. Now you two stay here, and we'll be right back with your friends, then you can all go skippin' home."

Bonnie stepped back onto the main floor and slammed the door shut. "Just wait till they leave, then break the door down." Coulson said calmly.

Skye followed her SO down the stairwell and under the house, she paused as her glow-stick revealed markings on the wall. Suddenly excited, she peered at the carvings, feeling their shape with a brush of her hand. "Wow." She said quietly, "We should get FitzSimmons down here, they'd probably love this stuff." Looking up, she realized Ward had left her in the dark passage by herself, leaning forward she called out for her SO, "Ward?" she suddenly realized she was alone, in a dark creepy room under a house that two teenagers had probably died in.

"No." Grant said, making her jump and tighten her grip on her glow-stick, "It's not really their thing… archeology. Give them an 0-8-4 in it and they'll be drooling over it." Skye squeezed her eyes shut as she mentally cursed her Supervising Officer, "and stay close." Ward smiled softly.

Skye followed Grant deeper into the cellar, at the end of the hallway was a large, stone room. It was a cold room, and to her disappointment, a very empty room.

"Nothing here except a few pipes." Ward said about to turn around.

"I don't know…." Skye said slowly stepping forward, "Maybe theirs like a secret tunnel or something." She leaned down and peered up at the wall, trying to see something hidden like Indiana Jones.

"Come on." Ward sighed, "There's nothing here but the pipes." He repeated slowly.

A loud scream pierced the silence that hung in the room, together the agents ran back down the dark hallway and to the three steps of stairs just to see the heavy metal doors swing shut and block out any of the light.

"Did… did Jemma or Fitz just lock is in the cellar?" Skye asked, pointing at the doors. Ward glanced at her before glancing up at the doors, he stepped up the large stairs and pushed his hands against the metal doors.

The plates refused to move, "Yup, locked." He confirmed.

"Fitz! Open up!" Skye called up at the doors, praying it was just another stupid prank the scientists were trying to pull.

"Jemma!"

Ward jumped back down from the steps and fished around in his vest for a flashlight. "Oh, I got one." Skye offered, she pulled out another glow-stick after her first had died and shook the 3-inch long and 1 inch wide stick, it slowly sparked with neon light and glowed, lighting up her hand.

Silently, Ward pulled out his 6-inch long and 2-inch wide flashlight, flicking it on and illuminating the hallway. "Yours is bigger." Skye frowned.

"Let's not go there." Ward said with a soft smile as he turned back down the hallway, "I hope your 'hidden tunnel' theory was right."

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Stayed tuned for the next chapter, whenever it may come, vacation makes it harder to update or even write out the next chapter, but hopefully it will be a shorter wait than this chapter took.**

 **If you have any ideas, feedback or expressive thoughts to share please feel free to use that little 'review' box!**

 **and if you feel this is worthy, favorite or follow!**


End file.
